


Perks of loosing your memory

by Holylulu



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holylulu/pseuds/Holylulu
Summary: Dean looses all his memories. Sam asks the reader to babysit Dean while he and Rowena try to break the spell.





	Perks of loosing your memory

Watching Dean you’re shocked. He tries to find out how to use a remote control.   
When he finally manages to change the channel he giggles like a little boy.

“Sam, do you think that’s a good idea?”

“You’re the only hunter close by. Please I know you two broke up, but he needs help.   
It breaks my heart seeing him like that…not being himself anymore.”

“Fine, I’ll stay. But hurry up. I’ve got a date.” 

“Yeah, according to your outfit I already figured that out.”

“Sam, he broke up with me six months ago, okay.”

“I still don’t know why he…”

“Sam not the right time or the place to discuss this.”

Turning to leave Sam sighs. “Dean? Y/N will stay with you. I’ll come back as fast as possible.”

“Who? Oh, wow! A hot…wait…what’s the word? Window?...no…”

“Woman?” You ask.

“Yeah, you’re beautiful and hot.” Dean says turning crimson.

“Awe he’s cute like that … do we have to fix him?” You ask Sam.

“Yes.” Sam states.

“Just a joke Sammy, go fix this and I’ll take care of Dean.”

“I like your…hair.” Dean says, suddenly playing with your hair.   
Twirling your long hair around his fingers.

“Dean, you shouldn’t…” Sniffing at your hair he smiles like a little boy.

“You smell good.”   
Chuckling you stroke his cheek. “Dean you’re really cute right now.”

“Can I kiss your cheek?” He asks.

“What?”

“Please…you’re so pretty. I like your … what’s the word? D…Dress.”

“That’s right Dean. Fine, kiss my cheek.”

Grinning he kisses your cheek softly. 

“How about we watch a movie while we wait for Sam?” You suggest.

Excited Dean grabs your hand to lead you to the bed.

“You can sit here with me.” He says smiling.

“Okay.” Stripping of your heels you sit next to him. He grabs your hand, just holding it.   
After the movie ends he sniffs at your hair again. Starting to kiss your hand he smiles at you.

Sighing you let go of his hand and he looks disappointed.

“You don’t like me?” He asks.

“Dean, I like you a lot…but you don’t like me…well…anymore.”

“What? No I like you.” He stammers.

Looking at his adorable face you move your hand through his hair. Kissing his cheek again.

“OH, no…” He jumps off the bed, obviously scared.

“Dean? What?”

“Look…something’s happening in my pants…” He says confused.

“Dean, that’s…normal. When a man likes a woman he…shit…do we really have this conversation?”

“What happens to me?” Dean asks scared.

Getting up you move your hands through his hair. “It’s okay, that’s not a bad thing. Means you like me.”

“Oh…but what now?”

“We wait for Sam.”

“Can you help me? It’s…it feels so…”

“Dean normally you would have sex when this happens, okay.   
But right now you should wait for Sam. You can’t have sex with a random girl right now.”

“Can we have sex?” He asks smiling at you.

“Dean, do you know what sex is?”

“No, but if I can do it with you I want to do it.”

Smiling at his adorable behaviour you kiss his lips softly. 

“We can’t. The real you doesn’t like me anymore, the erection will go away, ‘kay. We just have to wait.”

“But I like you. You smell so good and you’re beautiful.”

“No, Dean.”

“Please. I’ll be a good boy.”

Moving his arm around you he hugs you tight. Sighing you move your arms around his neck holding him tight.   
“Sam will fix you Dean, I promise. Don’t worry.” Stroking his cheek you smile at him.

Before you know what’s happening Dean starts kissing your lips. Gasping you kiss him back.

“I want you.” He groans.

“D’ we can’t, you’re not yourself.”

“Don’t care I want you.” He says pouting. Giggling you kiss him again.

“Come on, rest a bit Dean.”

“No…” Stomping his foot he pouts again.

“How about we both lie down a bit?”

“Yeah.” Shaking your head you smile when he starts stripping of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on.

Jumping on the bed he waits for you. Stripping of your dress you lie next to him.

“Can we have sex now?” He pleas.

“What? No. Just sleeping, okay.”

“No…”

“Dean do you know how sex works?”

Thinking hard he smiles at you….”Yeah.”

“Shit, really? You remember nothing else but you know how sex works?”

Chuckling he nods. “Fine if you really remember how to have sex I’m all yours.”   
Thinking he lied you poke his chest.

“Good.” He rasps.

Hovering over you he starts kissing your neck. “Fuck.” You moan.

“Yeah… I remember how sex works.” Dean groans. Ripping your bra off he starts licking and sucking at your nipples.

The next fabric that he destroys is your panty. Spreading your legs for him he lowers himself to lick a long stripe through your folds.   
“D’ we really should stop…you’re…oh god…not yourself.”

Humming he starts sucking at your clit. Sending you over the edge soon after he grins at you full of proud.

“I was a good boy, right?”

“Yeah, but we really should stop…”

“No!” He insists pushing his boxers down.

“Fuck!” You whimper looking at his hard rock cock.

“Please, I want to fuck you.” He pleas.

“You even remember swear words?”

Humming he moves between your legs. Lining himself up he looks at you. 

“Fuck it, fuck me.” You moan.

Grinning he pushes into you with one forceful thrust. Moving your legs around his waist he starts pounding into you.   
Tilting his head he sucks one nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god, maybe you forgot everything else but not how to fuck a woman.”

“No, I didn’t forget how to fuck you Y/N.”

Starring at him you realize he’s himself again. “When?”

“Short after the movie ended.” He growls snapping his hips against yours.   
Digging your nails into his back you want to yell at him but he keeps on fucking you hard and you can’t   
focus on anything else than meeting his thrusts. 

“Fuck, just like that Dean.” You scream when he sends you over the edge. Finding his own release he collapses on top of you.   
Pulling out of you he rests his head in the valley between your breasts.

Moving your fingers through his hair you sigh. “Why?”

“I’ve missed you. I’m so sorry for the fight.”

Humming you stroke his back. “I’ve missed you too D’.”

“Did you really have a date?”

“No, when Sam called I thought I should show you what you let go…didn’t know you lost your memory…”

“You know loosing your memory has his perks.” He says chuckling.

“Really. Which ones?”

“A hot woman agreed to let me fuck her.”

“Asshole.”

“Come on, you liked me. Said I’m cute.”

“Hmmm…but I prefer the grumpy tall hunter…”

“Good. Rest a bit and then we start round two.”

“Nope. You tricked me.”

“Come on. Six months.”

“Fine, but only if…” Hovering back over you he starts kissing your lips.

One hour later...

“Hey guys Rowena and I…oh god…shit…cover yourself Dean.” Sam groans covering his eyes.

“What? She said I’m cute so I needed to show her I’m far from being cute…” Dean states.

Giggling you cover yourself with a blanket.

“You should babysit him! Not seduce him to…whatever you two are doing there…”

“It’s called sex. Did you loose your memory too?” Dean chuckles and you start laughing.

“No.” Sam grunts.

“Good then leave we’re ready for round three…”


End file.
